Thing for C
by pusydeetroyr
Summary: thing for c


This apartment's pretty stale and not just with decor, it smells pretty off too but you're not going to complain nor do you care. If it got especially unbearable you'd fix it anyway, like everything in this house. Except Dave, but you're pretty sure there's no fixing with that situation and you can see why every time you look at him. He's older, almost as old as you were when you found him, and he filled out pretty nicely over the years. More than you'd care to admit anyways, you're sure the kid doesn't need a refresher course in how good he looks.

In fact you're pretty sure he filled out a little too nicely cause occasionally you catch yourself lingering on his body a little longer than usual during strifes. He doesn't fight back that hard, but he can still put up a bit of a fight to where you know he's at least trying. You always win though, always. Kind of pisses you off because you're not even sure the kid tries. He just does it for the pain and you just do it for him.

You're not sure when you started fucking, it just kind of happened one day. The instigations for a fight turned a bit sexual with a slide of hand, bedroom eyes, small things. You can't believe it got to you, well actually you can cause you're just that fucked up.

Like now, he's on your lap, and you're in your desk chair trying to do some work moments ago but it seems like years. "I need you," was all he said and you could feel your heartbeat quicken just a fraction and your dick twitch against his ass. Something about this kid just got to you, and it got to you fast. You didn't really say anything, just arched an eyebrow before reaching a hand down and slowly slipping it under his shirt.

You're kissing your adoptive kid's neck with your hand stroking his chest and you're getting off on it. At least if your dick getting harder has anything to say about it, and he probably feels it, and probably knows you're enjoying this just about as much as he is. His breathing is getting a little haggered, not by much but just enough to the point where it's both sexy and a tad cute.

But kiddy hour's over and you're taking off his pants now, after all but littering his neck and shoulder with hickies. He's hard and you're smirking to yourself cause you know he'd be. You start stroking him off pretty slow, knowing you don't even need to take off your gloves cause he loves that too. He's moaning and it's shaky and stuttered, just like always, the kid really can't handle much stimulus until he's all but putty in your hands and you're not complaining.

"You really want it this time," you're not mumbling and you're sure your voice startled him a bit cause his dick twitches in your hand along with the rest of him. "Yes...god, please," he's whispering so his voice doesn't crack, and it's always in small sentences. Dave's pretty predictable in small instances, especially when it comes to this and you're pretty grateful for that cause all of the stops and turns are mapped out for you like a god damn gps. He's moaning and you're needy.

Pausing for a bit you get up, pushing some of the stuff on your desk out of the way. Which causes a few papers to fall but you don't really give a shit right now. "Hurry up," his voice is cold and demanding and you secretly love it when he gets like that, "Shut the fuck up," of course it doesn't stop you from shoving back a little to make sure he knows his place. It doesn't take long, and he's pissing you off, so you just thrust into him all at once. "FUCK-...oh my god," he groans and it's long and deep followed by a pretty whiny moan that makes your breath hitch and then you're moving.

It's not slow or sweet, just hard and fast, you're impatient and he always is so you don't hear any complaints at all. All you can here though are his pathetic attempts to cover up moans and the fact he's enjoying this. He always enjoys it, so this time you decide to go a little harder. Your hands rest on his hips and you're pretty sure his skin's bruising but you don't care, and you're fucking him as hard as you can while he all but screams. You're watching him too, and the way he arches his back off the desk is something you're never gonna get tired of seeing.

Now he's mumbling something you can't quite hear, so you lean down just a bit to bite at the other side of his neck and give a few more hickies for the hell of it. "Dirk..," well that was new, that was really fucking new and for some reason that just turns you on more. He keeps whispering it like a prayer, over and over with a few 'oh god's and 'fuck's in between but holy fucking hell does it turn you on.

Thrusting isn't good enough, so you start slamming into him and it incites more albeit more frantic noises from him and you can tell he's close cause so are you. Your breathing's heavy and you're pretty sure you've whined a few times during this like a fucking dog in heat. It only takes a few more minutes before you're orgasming, thrusting into him once more and letting out everything you have with a sharp whine followed by a elongated groan.

You're both pretty spent, lying there, panting and and sweaty and the only thing that's on your mind is when you're gonna do this again.


End file.
